The Act of Giving Chocolate Gifts
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: Corrin was raised in Nohr her whole life, but how different can Hoshidan traditions be? Instead of trying out some Hoshidan dishes she probably hasn't tried yet, she spends the day creating separate chocolates for certain people... but what happens when a certain archer sees her give them away to everyone but him? Well... her well-being is more important to him. (TakuKamu)


**Chapter 1 - Valentine's Day**

 **Author's Notes: This story takes place slightly after the Revelations storyline. At this point in time, Corrin and Takumi's at the A ranking support level. Hoshido is pretty much Japan and Nohr is pretty much America, if we all noticed by now LOL. This first chapter will be mainly Corrin's point of view, some from Takumi as well, but mostly from her.**

 _ **Ships included (besides the main ship here) are implied Leo x Corrin (one-sided from Leo's) Hinata x Oboro, lightweight Jakob x Felicia.**_

Honestly, Corrin was so confused at what she was seeing before her eyes.

Did she grow up in Nohr for that long that she had completely no idea as to why the Hoshidans were extra busy today? She left several hours earlier to visit the small town and try out more Hoshidan food that she normally didn't have in Nohr, hoping that she could get there before it was even business hours, but here she is watching everyone frantic to get from one place to another, shouting from here and there, and why in the Gods were there so many sweets everywhere? She decided to come by later before her next archery training with Takumi, maybe even grab some Miso Soup for him, but even then it was still busy.

Her stomach growled in hunger for any source of nutrition or vitamin, just anything. She wanted - practically begged - Jakob to rest for the day, which made her refuse to eat anything unless she got it herself. Living in a fortress by herself had her doing almost everything by herself if not for him and Felicia, but now she wanted them to get breaks from time to time. She is a princess, but she wasn't going to have her retainers work their butts off even for the littlest things she could perform herself.

"Big sister, did you not eat yet? I-It's almost noon," Sakura asked, interrupting Corrin's negative thoughts about not having any food in her system ever since she woke up before dawn.

"I can't even lie to you to say that I'm fine, Sakura. I haven't eaten all day."

Sakura tightened her grip on her rod in worry. She started looking around for a servant or maid, hoping one can appear before her quickly. "T-That's not good at all! You could really fatigue yourself! Even though big brother isn't as harsh with you anymore, you could still have the possibility of wearing yourself out during practice!"

Corrin chuckled at her little sister's worrying. She raised her hands up in defense and shook her head. "It's no problem, really! I'll eat as soon as Takumi and I are finished with our session. Also... do you know why everyone out at town is busy today? There's more sweets on sale than there usually are. Is there an event?"

"A-Are you serious, sister? Today's Valentine's Day!"

' _Ah... so that explains everything._ ' In Nohr, they have something similar, but she wasn't too sure if the traditions were exactly similar. She only recalled Camilla purchasing her own sweets and giving it to Xander and Leo and their retainers, Elise too... then again, she most definitely gave chocolates to everyone with her caring personality. Xander and Leo would give chocolate too, but it was mainly for their sisters, even Corrin got chocolate from them. She did remember alot of sweets getting delivered to the castle but it was from either the retainers or the townspeople. She'd get some but not as much as they did. Technically, she could give it to her friends and family in Hoshido too, but with what she observed in town, it was mostly couples - girls mainly handing it to guys. Did guys in Hoshido not really care about giving chocolate? Was it a tradition that girls only gave to guys? Do guys even do anything in return?

She wanted to ask these questions to Sakura but before she knew it, the younger pink-haired girl was no longer there. Nonetheless, she hurried to the training grounds, where Takumi was already training himself, silver hair that was normally tied up now in a messy bun, clothes dressed for lighter movement, and an Iron Bow to practice with, unlike his main Fujin Yumi and occasional Silver Bow. _Thunk!_ The arrow hit dead center, as aimed by an archer - no, a sniper. He's trained hard to reach that higher class.

"You're late," He hisses as Corrin reaches for a Brass Bow to work with. "Just because I'm not pushing you as hard as before doesn't mean you can start slacking off!"

"I'm sorry, I was just at the town." She says, getting into her stance. Her thoughts recalled the lessons she had with Takumi, the mistakes she'd make that he'd correct, how her arm should be positioned, how to keep focus, everything. _Thunk!_ It was almost if it was natural the arrow hit its mark, but that's how she thought it'd be. Her arrow hit the target, but on its rings, not on what she was aiming for.

Takumi furrowed his brows at this. "You've improved recently, with your stance, you should've been fine." She stayed silent, only reaching for another arrow without another thought. He observed her, with more caution. She hadn't changed her perfect posture, but still missed the center. Just as he thought.

 _Whack!_

"Ow! That was uncalled for-"

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

Corrin blinked several times, trying to register exactly what happened. Her head did hurt, not as bad, but the sudden impact from Takumi's paper fan on her head did surprise her. Something happening? What happened? She was just practicing with Takumi and she was supposedly doing well, remembering how she should stand and hold the bow-

"Did I forget something?"

"Honestly, your form was perfect, but even then you couldn't hit the target. You lacked concentration, focus. What happened?"

Ah… so that's what had happened. She didn't want to really bring up the Valentine's Day topic to her usually short-tempered ally. She would end up talking about Nohr's tradition, possibly even compare the two cultures' way of celebrating the day and despite the war being over, she could tell Takumi still didn't entirely trust Nohrians. He's less harsh on them than he was during the war, but he still wouldn't want to have the option of allying with them. She didn't want to tell him, but his concerned gaze on her made her want to do otherwise.

"I actually…" She began, but before she could proceed to explain, her stomach growled, loudly. Her face flushed a bright red in embarrassment and smiled nervously. Takumi blinked, unsure of how to respond to that. Corrin stared into his hazel brown eyes, searching for any sense of emotion. Was he upset that she had nothing else to say? Was he confused? The silence was killing her, making her feel more uneasy. Maybe she should talk about the Hoshidan Valentine's Day event before she can even defend herself.

"You… were awake since dawn today, weren't you?" Corrin nodded in confirmation. "It's already past noon. You haven't eaten yet, haven't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hungry, Takumi. It's okay tho-"

"You were the one who led us and stopped the war. You brought together two nations, even rising up to become the ruler of your own kingdom. The Yato blade chose you… and you can't even eat properly?"

His harsh gaze intensified onto hers, sending a shock down her spine. He had the same look when he was just recently choosing to trust her, pure disbelief and disapproval. Before she can react, he sighed, putting away his equipment into its proper racks and sets. He even took a hold of Corrin's bow and put it aside as well.

"What are you doing? I can continue training."

"We're done for the day." He started to walk away from the room, leaving her in her own confusion. She tried following after the archer, but he disappeared into the hallway.

It was still a new day to her. She could try visiting the town again and hope to be able to try out the food she was yearning for, but she might even encounter a bigger crowd. Maybe she could borrow a recipe book from Jakob; it'd be a risk to ask him without him trying to conjure up something for her, but it never hurts to attempt.

As Corrin made her way towards her quarters in Hoshido, she spotted two familiar faces, one female handing a box to a male. Wait… was that…

"Oboro! Hinata!" It was just as she thought, it was Takumi's retainers! The two looked up, smiling and greeting their Lord's not-so-related sister. Corrin eyed the box in Oboro's hands. It was red and tied up with a pink ribbon. She frowned, seeing that Hinata had nothing in his to offer to her.

"Hinata, may I ask why you do not have anything for your wife?" Hinata and Oboro shared a questioning glance and looked back at her.

"It's Valentine's Day, Lady Corrin! In Hoshido, the girls are supposed to give guys they like chocolate and sweets!" Oboro answered for him, a big smile on her blushing face. Corrin stared at the two, watching as Hinata happily takes the box of chocolate from Oboro. It was not long before he popped several pieces into his mouth, one after another, and lightly angering his wife.

"Did you give one to Ryoma and Takumi too?"

"Of course, but I've given them _Giri-choco_ , unlike the one I gave to Hinata. Surely since you're still new to our culture, _Giri-choco_ is meant for close male friends or allies - pretty much anyone without any romance. The one I gave to Hinata just now is-"

" _Honmei-choco!_ Where it means true love and all sorts of romantic stuff! I never knew Oboro could be even this romantic for me!" Hinata interrupted, swinging an arm around Oboro with a dorky grin on his face. Oboro hissed in irritation and flicked him on the forehead.

"You idiot, of course I would! What kind of lover would I be if I didn't make you chocolate myself?"

"Wait… you _make_ your own chocolate too?" Corrin asked, making the retainers stare at her with even more confusion and dumbfoundedness.

Hoshidan Valentine's Day. It's an important day, mainly for girls, as they're the ones giving away chocolate to males. If it's _giri-choco_ , it's an obligation chocolate. It is usually meant to be for friends, close friends, and allies. If it's _honmei-choco_ , it's pretty much a loving gift. Literally, a gift of love. Making the chocolate yourself makes the gift more of an act of romantic love. Either way, stores get packed heavily with chocolates, cooking utensils, and ingredients to make your own chocolate.

All of this is what Corrin had learned today. She didn't intend to make herself appear as a fool in front of Takumi's retainers, but she was just so curious. Then again… she wanted to make her own chocolate, even for an obligation gift, just so it came personally from her.

After many attempts at creating her own chocolate, with the support of Sakura, she was able to make enough for the people she'd plan to give it to. One obligation for Jakob for all the hard work he's done for her, one obligation for Ryoma & Xander for constantly looking out for her despite not being actually related, one obligation for Gunther - if she can even find him, and one for Leo. He's been looking out for her too, but he's been much more protective of her recently. For caring so much about her, she'd thank him with chocolate as well!

 _"How about a honmei-choco, big sister?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _I-I'm pretty sure you have someone in mind, right?"_

She has one in mind for sure, but what could she even do? Where could she even find him when he practically left her alone the rest of the day? It's already evening and _she hasn't eaten yet._

"Corrin."

"Leo?" She turned around to see the dark mage walk up to her. She was surprised especially as to seeing him in _Hoshido._ "What are you doing here?"

"I originally went to your kingdom to try and speak to you about how Elise wanted to play with you… but you weren't there, so we went to Hoshido, and now I somehow lost her here." Leo replied, looking around for the said sister, but she remained nowhere in sight.

"That shouldn't be a problem here. I was just with Sakura, and she told me how she heard Elise was visiting, so she went ahead to search for her." Leo nodded in reply.

Before he knew it, he ended up following her, chatting with her as well while she gave small boxes of handmade chocolate to Ryoma and Jakob. Leo was able to make small talk with Ryoma, but didn't really speak much. He let his adoptive sister take care of the conversation and followed her throughout. As she was walking towards her quarters, Leo became more silent. He knew it was Valentine's Day but was she never going to bring it up? Did she get adjusted to the Hoshidan culture to the point of forgetting? He'd have to get her to visit Nohr again to remind her of her grown roots.

"Leo, are you alright? You've been quiet," Corrin stopped in front of her door and turned to him with worry in her eyes. "You were alright earlier, but after I gave my chocolate to Jakob, you've been… silent."

Leo sighed. He really couldn't say anything in front of her, much less of having Camilla and Elise get on his back about how sad he'd make her. He took out a small heart-shaped box with a purple ribbon holding it closed and held it out for her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Corrin. Elise and Camilla may or may not have assisted in making this for you…" He said with a cough and pink tint on his cheeks. Corrin noticed that he had averted his gaze from her to the side, much to her confusion. To his surprise, she had took the box from his hands and practically jumped onto him, embracing him, tinting his cheeks into magenta.

"You didn't have to necessarily get me anything, Leo! Thank you so much!" She nuzzled into his blond hair in happiness, making him clear his throat as a questionable reply.

"Oh wait, your gift doesn't go unappreciated! Here!" Corrin released her hold on the mage and took out her small box. He blinked several times before returning a small grin himself and taking the gift cheerfully. "Happy Valentine's Day, Leo."

While this was happening, a figure stayed behind in the shadows, watching in anger, directed to the two especially. Jealousy began sparking in the figure's orbs. Whether what he was seeing was platonic or not, he didn't like it. He didn't like that the younger Nohrian Prince had been given a gift from her or that he had pretty much accompanied her throughout the day that he could've. The shadowed male hummed, turning away and walking to his destination. He would have his time as soon as that mage leaves.

After the small visit from Leo, Corrin didn't realize she was already inside her private quarters. Her stomach growled again, making her clutch it in enervation. It was already past dinner hours by this time, everyone had either gone to sleep, do some last minute training, or doing some sort of activity in the dwelling of their homes. Instead of happily devouring the Hoshidan delicacies she had planned to do, she had spent the whole day thinking about the tradition of Valentine's Day in their home. Making chocolates personally, making sure she handed them to their rightful owners, spent some time with Leo and watched him go off with Elise, bringing the small chocolate that was made for Xander. She wanted to go, but she was already exhausted - even Elise didn't allow her to come with but made sure she promised to visit them in Nohr the next weekend.

Corrin sighed, holding up the small, well-wrapped chocolate bag. It was tied with a red ribbon, and was for one specific person. This chocolate is specifically about romance and the hope for it to blossom… but it won't do that unless she found him. At this hour, it would be difficult to know where he's at, even trying to look for his retainers will be just as hard. She shook her head, she'll find him whenever she sees him. She quickly changed out of her armor and into a nightgown. Right now, her hunger was past its limits, any longer and she'll lose that appetite for eating anything. If she was going to eat a good amount to make up for it, she'll eat it without a worry. The sooner she eats - and carefully - the sooner she can get to bed and sleep the night away. She walked over to her door, ready to go towards the Mess Hall, only to be greeted by the silver haired archer.

"T-Takumi…" He too wasn't in his normal armored outfit. This usually meant he was for sure done with training for the day. Instead, he was in a traditional _Jinbei_ in which Corrin was intrigued about, still new to the Hoshidan culture.

"Before you say anything, just follow me." He seemed to be glaring at her, but she couldn't make out the right features. He turned on his heel and headed right towards her destination, slightly elating her in anticipation. She quickly trotted behind him, allowing him to lead the way. Surprisingly, the destination was further than she thought. She didn't even know where exactly Takumi was taking her, but she let it happen, she trusted him after all. She held onto the small chocolate bag and gripped it tighter, her face flushing slightly in red.

"Takumi!" She managed out, only for him to stop in his tracks, making her bump into him unsuspectedly. He shifted slightly through the contact. Corrin stepped back and looked at him in confusion to his action, only for her to get a small, shy grin as a reply.

"We're here."

Corrin looked at what was in front of him and what she saw left her to gaze in awe. She knew it was the season for the cherry blossoms to bloom around Hoshido but with the time of day and the small lights emerging from the town, it was beautiful. The stars dimly lit the sky as they accompanied the crescent moon tonight. She always knew there was some sort of area around that would allow her to view the town and the castle from afar, but she never knew where. It was a surprise herself that Takumi had found a place and even brought her out to see it. She looked back at Takumi with a grateful smile of her own, which grew the moment she realized what he had out for her. He had already sat back, a small blanket laid out and a basket.

' _Did he plan out this whole picnic… this whole_ dinner _for me…?'_ She was unsure of what to even say that he would accept, but her stomach did reply for her yet again. The archer chuckled at this and beckoned her to sit to which she complied. Inside the basket that she helped in unpacking were small pastries, some sweets she was unfamiliar with, and a couple of riceballs. She took out a pair of riceballs and gave one to him.

"Sorry if this isn't enough… I probably shouldn't have waited until everyone was gone to order these." Takumi said, waving the small creation around before he took a bite himself.

"No no! I'm not too much of a picky eater, Takumi! Just being able to be taken out to someplace like this and eating at least something, it's enough for me, really! I…" Corrin hesitated and mentally shook her head. "I'm very thankful that I have someone like you to do something like this for me."

Takumi nearly choked on his riceball and ended up sputtering. "Y-You didn't eat yet! How can you strive to be amazing at archery yourself if your focus and diet is out of balance? I can't teach you if you start forgetting that your health is important too!" Corrin beamed at this, the sense of worry that he never shows her. It made her giggle in happiness that he took the time to plan this just for her, knowing she wasn't really up for it today. She truly is thankful to have someone like this beside her. Takumi must have noticed her enlightening smile because he ended up having cheeks as red as Hinoka's hair, maybe even Corrin's eyes themselves. "Just eat your food.. You have to be more careful, alright…?"

Corrin's eyelids lowered, her free hand clutching onto the small bag, trembling. She needs to give it to him, he'll know what it's for. The day hasn't ended yet. This is definitely one of the most troubling times she had to choose what to do. Standing between both families and deciding to avoid a side was hard for her to do, but she knew it was better than siding with one family and possibly hurting the other. Choosing to give the confession chocolate to Takumi, she had no idea what to expect. Sure, he's much kinder - even kind enough to do something like _set up a picnic dinner with a beautiful view of the nation,_ but maybe he still thought of her as a sister? Despite that Mikoto had revealed her true blood, maybe he had already gotten used to the sibling relationship.

"Corrin?" Ah, so he noticed. "What's going on?" Concern washed over his gaze, the embarrassment he formerly had erased. Corrin had stopped eating and stared at the blanket for a long time, the trembling from just her hands eventually got her whole body to slowly shake. Her piercing red eyes stared into his gentle, worryful hazel ones.

"I…" It's better to have it done. She held the chocolate in front of her, looking back and forth from Takumi and somewhere else. She couldn't believe herself. She did it with ease to Ryoma and Jakob - even Leo! It shouldn't be as difficult! Takumi stared at the bag in surprise, shock, and confusion. He glanced at her, waiting for her to continue explaining, but it seemed as if her words left as soon as she tried to speak.

"Is this… for me?"

"It's a Valentine's Day gift, from me to you, Takumi."

The Hoshidan prince extended his hand to take the bag, his expression keeping his distrust to it. He was truly in disbelief.

"It's what you call a _honmei-chocolate_ right?"

"Yes… it's usually given to… significant others," Takumi explained, examining the well-made chocolate inside. "Corrin, you do know what this is trying to imply, right?"

"I do, I…" Corrin took a deep breath and gazed at the archer with built up determination. "I'm confessing, Takumi. I love you, and not as a sibling, but as a partner, a lover." Her cheeks brushed a gentle shade of pink. This did not go unnoticed by the male. It made him counter the shade as well. "You don't necessarily have to do anything you don't want to do! I just want to make my feelings clear to you. I hope that doesn't change anything between us."

Silence came between the two. The only noise that seemed to even sound was the gentle swaying of the cherry blossom trees and grass from the wind. Takumi stood up and turned to face her. She mentally flinched, not expecting him to reply with an action. He took out a piece of her handmade chocolate and popped it into his mouth, taking in the sweetness and hardwork put into the creation. For someone who mainly works and leads an army - a nation of her own - he really didn't expect her to know how to make pretty good chocolate.

"Takumi…?"

"It's good," He replied, tying the bag closed with the red ribbon that was meant to hold it from spilling its contents. "You're just as talented making chocolate as you are with a sword, and a bow."

"Huh? I haven't been hitting marks recently though…"

"Missing your mark for one day doesn't mean you're not talented, it just means you need to work harder and practice more." She looked to the side, avoiding his gaze but nodded in agreement. "And if you don't mind, I'm even more than happy to take you by my side to teach you more."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know what to even think about it. This could mean anything - more time to be with him, to learn from him, to improve, to - wait, it could mean anything. "Wh-what does this mean exactly?"

"Do you really have to make me say it…" She heard him say quietly. She didn't know if he intended for her to hear it or not. She faced him again, seeing him turn into a darker shade of the velvet color. "I-I'm saying… I'm reciprocating." He met her crimson red eyes again, but only saw pure confusion from her. ' _Just how dense is this girl…?!'_ "You really don't know… I… I love you too, damn it!"

Corrin's mouth fell agape, unable to think of what to reply. Just several minutes ago, the archer in front of her almost didn't want to give a reply. She wouldn't have minded, but she wasn't expecting him to reply so soon about it. Takumi folded his arms across his chest in growing embarrassment and slight irritation, awaiting her response. The silence is deafening, hearing it once was enough; a second time was painful.

The white haired princess's lips curved into an inviting, longing grin. She stepped forwards to him, the distance between them slowly disappearing. She noticed how he slightly trembled when she got closer, how - through the use of her enhanced senses - quick his heartbeat raced compared to the average speed, and how he swallowed the lump down his throat the moment their bodies began to touch. He was definitely like a prey caught in the trap of its predator at this moment, waiting for the predator to make its move. On one hand, it was actually nice to see the usually proud Hoshidan prince show this nervous, shy side. She found it very cute. On another side, she was slightly aroused but that was on the very back of her mind. She raised her arms, snaked them under his arms, and wrapped around his body. She let her head rest on his chest, her pointed ears pressed against his heart.

"I'm very happy to know how you feel now… That we don't have to continue going around as siblings. To be able to finally give you my chocolate on this day… I love you, Takumi. Happy Valentine's Day."

The archer furrowed his brows at this girl, his former feelings of embarrassment and mental anguish leaving his mind. His eyelids lowered halfly, resting his head against the top of her head. His fingers gently stroked through the curls of her hair as his free arm held her small, fixed figure close. "You made me happy just by coming along with me and allowing me to treat you tonight. Thank you for returning the feelings, Corrin…" He slightly pulled her away to raise her chin, crimson red orbs meeting hazel brown. "If you were aiming for my heart, you struck true."

Corrin's eyes sparkled in happiness. She always thought of revealing her feelings to Takumi, but often kept them away for the sake of his views on her. If he felt that she was too much like a sister to him, she'd deal with it, she's understanding. Now that he's accepted her, as a sister, as a friend, an ally, and now as a lover, she could only imagine what's out there to expect in their future. ' _Thank you, mother. If it weren't for you, I would've never discovered these feelings. Thank you… Please watch over us now and let us be able to experience the happiness you've felt with King Sumeragi.'_ Somewhere out there, she knew Mikoto heard her and would answer her wishes with altruism.

...

The two leaned in, sharing a long, blissful kiss together. Nothing too passionate, they'd reserve that for another time; but also nothing too small and quick, Gods know how long they waited to realize their feelings and actually _do_ something about it. They stayed for several moments to bask in the presence of each other while watching out at the beautiful sight before them, the gentle swaying of the trees, the petals of the cherry blossoms flying by. They even continued to snack on the small snacks that Takumi had previously prepared, until he reached for the chocolate bag once more.

"Is giving out obligation and romantic chocolate the same as they do in Nohr?" Corrin beamed at his question. He hadn't even _hissed_ at the mention of Nohr! Having ended the war and finishing off Anankos really made an effect on Takumi. She couldn't be any more proud of him.

"Kinda. We don't normally make them from scratch like Hoshidans do, but it does make the gifts even more special. I'm glad to have learned about that today with Sakura!" She chirped, accepting the offering he's handing to her as he takes one himself. "I gave some to a few others as well earlier. I'm glad they seemed to enjoy my gift."

Takumi's mood dropped ever so slightly at this. He recalled having seen her with her Nohrian brother before he could even approach her. "T-To who, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I gave obligation chocolates to my big brothers, Ryoma and Xander - of course he couldn't make it, so Leo offered to take it for me. Speaking of Leo, I gave one to him as well, not to mention Jakob too!"

Ahh, so it is obligation chocolate. Nothing really to get so energized about. Takumi stiffened. Just the thought of anyone else being beside her, ever so close to her, just made him furious. He didn't want to share his newly found lover to anyone else. Even before this, he didn't like anyone coming close to her in any way. He glanced back at the handmade chocolate the dragon princess made for him. His thumb brushed over the red ribbon she purposely tied for him and slid across the small fudgy pieces. He never thought he would've enjoyed a Valentine's Day chocolate like hers. Of course, Sakura, Azura, and Orochi's obligation chocolates for him were delicious, but Corrin's was something he didn't expect to be amazing. A handmade gift coming from someone he loves dearly… he couldn't help the ever growing grin forming on his lips.

A handmade gift…

"Have you heard of an event called 'White Day'?"

"Not that I've heard of."

The grin he once wore became a smirk. It's perfect, she had no idea what would be coming to her on that day. Takumi made sure that he'd have something that Corrin would be overjoyed to have. And as quickly as he had a determined look, his expression dropped, away from her peripheral. One question repeated throughout his mind.

 _What_ can _I make Corrin?_

But that's reserved for another day, where he'd have time to worry and think about it!


End file.
